


You Came Back

by MorethanUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did she ever leave? Why did she stay in Seattle when her favorite person in the world asked her to come to New York with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope had been standing in her living room of her two story home. She had gotten up to put her plate from dinner into the kitchen. Her phone rang before she could pick up her plate. The phone flashed a picture of the caller. A sweet, Georgia born and raised, green eyed, freckled, Kelley O'Hara was on the other end. Hope answer on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hope, it's Kelley."

"Hi Kel."

"You should come to New York with me."

"What?"

"New York, come, with me."

"Kel?"

"Just for a little while. You can take a break. Think about it."

"Kel? Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure when it comes to seeing you. I leave tomorrow. If you want to come leave around noon tomorrow. Text me when you arrived I can give you an address."

"Okay Kel, I'll think about it."

"Good, goodbye Hope."

"Goodbye Kel."

Here Hope was standing outside of the airport. If she left now she could make it to New York around 6:00. But Hope thought all odds were against her. She wouldn't go. she couldn't. Hope left the airport. She ran home, dropped to the couch out of breathe and cried.

A good 30 or 40 minutes later Hope heard the door to her house unlock. Then she remembered that she called Carli to come take care of the dogs. The door swung open, and Hope bestfriend walked in. 

"What are you doing here?!" Carli said when she spotted Hope. She was angry. 

"Umm... I couldn't do it. She doesn't like me like that."

"What? Hope, yes she does."

"No, no she doesn't. I... well... we broke up."

"Yeah you guys might of broke up but you still are in love with her and she is still in love with you."

"She... she is in love with me." Hope spoke softly. This broke Carli's heart. She had never seen her friend so in love. 

"Yes dipshit, she's in LOVE with YOU."

"Oh."

"Oh! Really that's all you have to say? She is probably crying because you aren't on a plane to go see her."

"Oh crap. I need to see her. But Carli, what if she doesn't want to..."

"SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU! Wanna make a bet. I will call her." Before Hope could protest, Carli had Kelley on the phone.

"Carli?" Hope could hear the hurt in Kelleys voice. 

"Hey Kelley. I was calling to see if Hope was on her way. I'm stopping by her house feed the dogs."

"She... she's not coming Carli." Kelley's voice said between sobs.

"What? She's not? I'm going to kill that girl." Carli said looking at Hope.

"No she's not. She should be at her house when you get there."

"I'm going to set her straight."

"Don't worry Carli. She doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't want to see me."

"Kel."

Kelley flinched. Only Hope called her Kel. 

"Carli?"

"Yes?"

"Are you with Hope?" Hope shook her head, eyes growing big. 

"No I'm not. But I'm outside her house. Kelley I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"She loves you. I'm going to get her to come to you. She is going to tell you she loves you. Because Kelley."

"Yes."

"She is absolutely in love with you."

"Thanks you Carli."

"Goodbye Kelley. I'm going to go get Hope."

"Bye Carli."

Carli hung up her phone. She looked at Hope. Hope jumped up and started collecting her bags off the ground. She stuff the contents back into her carry on. 

"Carli, I need to go see the love of my life."

"I know."

"Thank you so much Carli." Hope said wrapping Carli in a hug. 

"No problem. What are friends for."

"They set you straight."

"That they do."

Hope grabbed her bags and have Carli one last knowing look. She turned to her door and rushed to the airport. 

When she got to the airport she was the last passenger. She thanked the flight attendant and boarded the plane. She sat down and breathe a sigh of relief. 

Hope settled into her seat and plugged in her headphones. In the next few minutes her plane was off the ground. Hope smile to herself. 

I love this girl. I'm so in love with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's plane landed 30 minutes ago and she was now standing in the airport. She unlocked her phone and opened her messages. She had Kelley's address from when she said she might be going earlier this week. 

Hope caught a cab and stopped at a flower shop down the street from Kelleys apartment before she finally had the courage to walk into the building. She quickly called her best friend. Carli always helped Hope when she was nervous. Just like before Hope was going to dance with Maks on Dancing with the Stars, Carli was there to calm her down.

"Hey Hope. What's up? Is something wrong?" 

"No nothing wrong. I'm just nervous. Are you sure I should do this?"

"Yes you should do this you will be find."

"Here goes nothing Carli."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."

Hope hung up. She pocketed her phone and took a deep breathe. She rode the elevator up to Kelleys floor. A right turn and two left turns later, she was standing infront of Kelleys apartment. Hope took another deep breathe. She knocked. Slowly at first, almost unsure and then added more power. She could hear movement and then the door unlocked. 

"Hey Kel."

"Hope! Your here."

"Yeah. Carli was right. I needed to see you. I missed you Kel."

"I missed you too Hope." Kelley said wrapping Hope up in a hug.

"I missed you too." Kelley mumbled into Hopes next.

"What was that Kel?"

"Nothing," Kelley wrapped her legs around Hopes waist. "Why don't we go inside."

"Why don't we." Hope said carrying them inside. She closed the door behind her. She heard Kelley lock it. 

Kelley jumped off Hopes waist. She was smiling now but her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears. 

Hope wiped away some of the tears on Kelleys face. "I don't like when you cry."

"Is that why you came? To stop me from crying?"

"Yes and no. Yes to stop you from crying. I hate when you cry. And no, because I need to tell you something in person. I need you to know I don't say this to everyone. I need you to know I never meant this more in my life."

"Hope?"

"Kelley I love you. With all of my heart. I wish I never let you go. I have missed you ever since we broke up. I thought I could run away. I couldn't I need you. I will always need you. You are my everything." Hope took a deep breathe. "I love you so much Kelley."

"I love you too Hope. I love you." 

Hope and Kelley stared into each others eyes. Crystal blue, sparkling eyes looking straight into thick honey, glossy eyes. Hope never thought this would feel so right. That she could be so happy. That she could feel so loved. She never wanted it to stopped. 

Kelley made the first move, breaking Hope out of her trance and into a whole new one. Hope deepend the kiss, pulling Kelley closer to her. If that was even possible. Kelley jumped back up wrapping her legs around Hope once again. This felt so right. 

Hope guided them to Kelleys bedroom. She gently laid Kelley down, breaking the kiss to pull her and Kelley's shirts off. She quickly reattached their lips. 

This make out session with Hope was something Kelley never experience when they were together. It held so much love. Each kiss held passion. The girls both new this would be more than a make out session. 

It did turn out to be more than a make out session. Both girl lay, catching their breathes, on Kelleys bed. They were naked. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Nothing was stopping them. 

Kelley snuggled into Hope becoming the little spoon. Hope wrapped her arms around Kelleys waist and planted a few small kisses to Kelleys neck. 

Kelley felt safe in Hopes arms. She was protected. All she ever wanted was Hope.

Hope could hear Kelleys soft breathes evening out. They slowly turned into soft snores. 

"I love you." Hope said. She knew Kelley was asleep but she couldn't help herself. All she felt was one emotion. One feeling. And it was love. Love for one person 

It was love for Kelley.


	3. Chapter 3

14 Years Later

 

Hope and Kelley were both in their living room of their 2 story house in Seattle. In Hope's hand was a picture from the night she flew to New York; the night she was really in love. Kelley's arms held a 1 year-old baby girl. Frankie was her name. Her mother was Hope. Kelley soon got legal custody of Frankie. Their other 7 year-old son had a tight grip on Hope's leg. Kelley gave birth to him unexpectedly early. The family named him Chris, thanks to Carli, because they didn't have a name for him. 

4/5th of the family looked at the photo. They were reliving the memory. And what a great memory it was. 

Carli, Hope's best friend, sat in the kitchen with Hope and Kelley's first born, their 12 year-old daughter, the missing 1/5th of the family. She wasn't supposed to survive but everyone told Hope to have faith. They named her Faith. She looked just like Hope and her personality was just like Kelley's. She was interested in everything. 

The house smelled like the cookies Kelley was baking and the joy of the holidays radiated off of everyone. They family was all preparing to head off to bed when Kelley caught Hope looking at the photo. 

"I remember this like it was yesterday." Hope said breaking the silence.

"You came running. I sat in the apartment like a lost puppy. I never thought you would come back." Kelley replied. 

"Y'all know she came back because of me, right?" Carli screamed from the kitchen. 

"Yeah Car, we know." Hope laughed. 

"Auntie Carli, how did you get Mom and Momma together?" Faith asked. 

"A little thing called love and pushing out the door." Carli replied. Hope and Kelley walked into the kitchen. Kelley just put Frankie down and Chris was heading to bed. 

"You never pushed me out the door. I pretty much ran to the airport." Hope retorted. 

"Yeah yeah. For a goalkeeper that sprint must of been kinda slow. You didn't get to me fast enough." Kelley joked. 

"Oh don't your dare start O'Hara."

"That's O'Hara Solo to you." 

Hope rolled her eyes in defeat. Carli laughed at them before turning her head back towards her niece. 

"Faith you should go to bed. Your Mom and Momma still need some time to relive their moment." Carli said. She saw the look in her friends eyes. 

"Night Mom," she gave Kelley a kiss. "Night Momma," then she kissed Hope. 

"Night sweetheart me and your Mom will be up in a minute. We are just going to say goodnight to Auntie Carli." Hope said. 

"Okay." Faith said bouncing off to the stairs.

"Your something else Carli. I don't know how Hope could find you as a friend. Or keep you as one."

"Thanks Kelley that means a lot." Carli said sarcastically. 

"Oh god. I love you two." Hope said wrapping them both into a hug. 

"Love yah too bestie. I gotta get going long drive home." Carli said breaking the hug. 

"Carli," Kelley said confused. "You live three houses away because you need Hope to kill the cockroaches for you. You didn't even bring your car here. You can walk."

"Yeah well. I... I um..." Carli stuttered. 

"Oh Hope I think Carli has something she's not telling us."

"I see Kelley. Now what's up Carli?" Hope said stressing Carli's name. 

"Nothing I gotta get going. Tell the kids I said goodnight. I'll probably be over tomorrow for Christmas. Night." Carli rushed out the door. Hope and Kelley shared a look. 

"She's weird Hope."

"Yeah well where would we be with out her?"

"We wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have come to see me. We wouldn't have a family." Kelley said. 

"We owe it all to her."

"Not entirely." Kelley said. But Hope was confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Carli told you how to drive. But your in the drivers seat. You didn't have to come. Carli just wanted you to. You made the decision. It was you who made the final decision."

Kelley stopped. Her and Hope looked at each other. Silence had surrounded them. 

Kelley broke the silence. "It was because you came back."

"I came back?" Hope questioned. 

"You came back." Kelley smiled. This is how the story should end. 

This is how the story ended. 

Why?

Not because Carli sat in the passenger seat, telling Hope to go back.

It was because Hope was driving and decided to come back.

Because Hope came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
